


Naps

by Trams



Series: Ficlet collection [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Guy and Kyle taking a nap in the bar





	

 Kyle had walked in on Guy sleeping in the bar more than once. The man had a habit of taking naps there during the hours they were closed, or while it was closed for re-construction after it had been blown up yet again during a crisis – Guy was convinced that there was some cosmic conspiracy plot against the bar, some days Kyle was inclined to agree with him.

There was a cot, with a pillow and blanket in the backroom they used for storage, but more often than not Kyle would find him sleeping on top of the bar counter, or on a bunch of stools pushed together – he could not understand how Guy could find that comfortable enough to fall asleep.

This time he found him asleep on his back on top of the pool table – which had survived the latest crisis - his arms crossed under his head; his black tee, which judging by the paint splatter on it and the fact that it looked a bit too snug and small on him, could mean it was actually Kyle’s own t-shirt, had ridden up showing off Guy's belly, and his mouth was slightly open as he snored away. Kyle smiled.

There were cans of paint near the wall, a paint brush had been left on the floor, and Kyle was going to have to have the conversation about washing paint brushes and not just leaving them around on the floor, with Guy again.

Kyle climbed up on the table and laid down on his side next to Guy. He Leaned his head in one hand, the other he put on Guy's warm stomach, feeling the man breathing in and out. A closer look at the t-shirt confirmed that while some of the paint seemed recent most of it was old, and Kyle recognized it as his own t-shirt anyway. Kyle’s smile grew. Kyle had been one on a rescue mission, which had ended up taking 48 hours and he was exhausted, but now there was a giddy feeling inside of him as well, and he felt warm and happy.

Kyle leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Guy's cheek, but didn't try and wake him up. It was enough just to be near him again. He rested his head on Guy's chest, closed his eyes, and with Guy's steady heartbeat in his ears, and the comforting familiar smell of Guy starting to surround him, he drifted off.


End file.
